


Superman Tonight

by demetyr



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon
Genre: "Superman Tonight", Bon Jovi - Freeform, Character Reflections, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, Requested fic, Seiya thinks the thinky thoughts, Songfic, Unrequited Love, inner thinking, lots of Superman references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demetyr/pseuds/demetyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiya just wanted to be Usagi's Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by a dear friend of mine, for the prompt of "Usagi and Seiya and ANGST." So here you are, my dear, have a healthy serving of all of the above with a side dish of Bon Jovi.

_Who's going to save you_   
_When the stars fall from your sky_   
_And who's going to pull you in_   
_When the tide gets too high_   
_Who's going to hold you_   
_When you turn out the lights_   
_I won't lie, I wish that I_   
_Could be your superman tonight_

 

 

Seiya wanted to be her Superman.

Sure, Superman was a Terran creation; a character in American comics ( _America, that's where_ he _was, but not really, so far away and yet so close, so close to her, always_ ), and okay, Usagi was definitely no Lois Lane.

But that was why Seiya loved her.

She was clumsy, and spastic, and didn't always use her intelligence, and several other things that made him want to shake his head in confusion. But despite all these characteristics, she was also kind and gentle, intensely compassionate, and brilliantly intuitive.

So she could be loud and occasionally childish; she could also be the last rock holding everyone up when the world began to crumble, the pillar of strength that everyone relied on. She was so _strong_. And it was that very strength that made Seiya want to swoop down and scoop Usagi up, carry her away to a place where she'd never have to worry about fighting, about saving the planet or the galaxy or even all of existence.

Seiya wanted to take away all of her cares and worries and fears, so that she could just spend the rest of eternity smiling and laughing, the way she was supposed to. But Seiya was no Superman. At least, not _her_ Superman. Oh, Seiya knew that Usagi loved her, but Usagi loved everybody. That was just how Usagi was. And Seiya had the sneaking suspicion that Usagi might not always see her specifically as a female, but instead as 'a person'. Which wasn't a _bad_ thing, per se, just… well, it wasn't how Seiya _wanted_ Usagi to look at her.

Seiya wanted to be her Superman, but Usagi already had a Superman. In fact, she had several 'Superpeople.' But only one of them was Usagi's _Superman_ – and it wasn't Seiya. But he wasn't even here! Usagi's Superman was nowhere to be found; which, admittedly, was no fault of his own ( _how could anyone really stand in the face of Galaxia's ambition; anyone except the brightest and most powerful star of all_ ). So why couldn't Seiya step in? Was it because Seiya already had a princess – had Kakyuu? Yes, that made things even more twisted and confusing. Seiya was Sailor Senshi to the Princess Kakyuu, and there was no denying the love between them. But it was the love of princess to guardian, not the love that Seiya held for Usagi. Seiya could be Kakyuu's guardian, but couldn't she also be Usagi's Superman?

Except, again, Usagi already _had_ a Superman. And Seiya refused to be the one who split them up, no matter how much she wanted to. No matter how she _should_ step in, because 'Superman' wasn't here! _Mamoru_ wasn't here. _Endymion_ wasn't here, and he was Usagi's Prince! He wasn't here to wipe Usagi's face when she cried, to dry her tears. He wasn't here to help Usagi up when she fell, to make her smile and laugh when she started to frown. He wasn't here to give her hope that her friends – that _he_ – could be rescued from Galaxia.

But Seiya was.

And for just this little while – because Seiya knew it would never last, not in the face of the Prince's return – Seiya could maybe, just maybe, be Superman.

 

 

_Who's going to save you_   
_When the stars fall from your sky_   
_And who's going to pull you in_   
_When the tide gets too high_   
_Who's going to hold you_   
_When you turn out the lights_   
_I won't lie, I wish that I_   
_Was that superman tonight_


End file.
